


A Blessing and a Curse

by Animess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, ereri, riren - Freeform, whatever you wanna call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animess/pseuds/Animess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi decide to play a little game: each time Levi curses, he has to kiss Eren. Hilarity, fluff, and smut ensue (but who is surprised by any of that really).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blessing and a Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, this is my first ErenxLevi fic, please enjoy! :D  
> Based on this prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/117295798765/person-a-doesnt-like-it-how-much-person-b-swears

"Motherfucking disgusting," Eren heard Levi mutter as he finally, finally finished washing the dishes. "Piece of shit sponge fell the fuck apart." 

Eren snickered at his boyfriend's language and the expression on his face. "Y'know, you could always use the dishwasher instead of cursing our sponges right out of existence." 

Levi turned to him with such an expression of horror and disgust that Eren had to laugh out loud. "Are you fucking shitting me? That piss poor machine couldn't get all the grime off the dishes if it ran on fucking rocket fuel." 

"Jesus," Eren said between chuckles, wiping at his eyes. "I think your cursing has reached an all time high. It's disturbing. How can I take you anywhere like this?" 

"Fucking don't, then." Levi muttered, pouting now. Not that he would ever admit it, but oh could he pout. 

Eren walked up to his lover, wrapping his arms around him and locking his hands to rest on his lower back, earning him a scowl as the shorter man looked up at him. 

"I was joking, you know. Well, half-joking. I think you might give Armin a heart attack if he hears you speaking like you just were." Ah, there it is. He's pouting again. 

Eren leaned forward to kiss the pout right off his lips, but received instead a hand on his forehead and another scowl. "You sure you wanna do that? I don't want you to catch my disturbing habit." Levi said, sounding bitter. 

Eren raised his eyebrows, removing the hand from his forehead and kissing the palm of it instead. "Oh, dost the fair bachelor refuseth a kiss from his lover? Shall I woo him with a sonnet to his beauty?" 

Levi's scowled deepened. "Fuck you. Get away from me you shit." 

"You wound me. I think you've been starving me for affection a lot lately, don't you? What are you gonna do about that?" Eren pressed, leaning his face closer to Levi's and taking both of his hands captive to prevent a possible blow to his face. 

"Jack shit. Deal with it." Levi deadpanned. 

"Oh really? The man who can't go a full minute without cursing is telling me to deal with my own addiction?" Eren said, trying not to crack a smile at Levi's increasingly disgruntled expression. 

"You just called yourself addicted to kissing, you fucking dipshit. And I can go however the fuck long I want without cursing." 

Shaking his head in poorly concealed amusement and fondness at the blatant oxymoron Levi just uttered, Eren brightened with a sudden idea. "I know. I've got a proposition. Every time you let a curse slip, you have to kiss me. No matter where we are, you've got to plant one, right on my lips." 

Levi sighed, knowing that the shit-eating grin on Eren's face meant he wasn't going to back down from this. "And exactly how long do we have to do this?" 

Eren's grin widened even more. "Until we're both sated, of course. I'll get my fill of kissing, and you'll learn to clean up your nasty mouth for once." 

"I don't see how the fuck i'm being sated in this situation. And you never seem to mind my nasty mouth other wise." Levi countered with a raised eyebrow, earning a blush from Eren despite all his talk. 

"Th-That's-you just cursed! Kiss me. Right now." Eren demanded. Levi flicked him in the forehead before pecking him lightly on the lips. 

"You didn't say we started yet, brat." 

Still blushing, but grinning blissfully, Eren shrugged. "Right, starting now then."

Levi smirked. "Fine. Also, you can't kiss me or I get a free curse." 

Eren blinked as Levi broke free of his hold, and made a strangled noise. "W-Wait a minute! That wasn't part of the deal, no fair! Aw c'mon, Leviiii!" Eren whined as Levi's laughter faded out of the room.  
_________________________________________________

The next couple of days were tense, to say the least. Levi went into the deal thinking he had more self control than this, he really did. It's not that he minded kissing Eren, the opposite in fact, but he liked rubbing victory in his face as well. 

A victory he thought would be easier to snag. 

His first slip up was when he got home from work one day and very nearly face planted as he tripped over a pair of Eren's dumbass (they look good on him, but he'll never say it) boots in the entryway.

"Agh-fuck, Eren you little shit." He cursed, then froze as he realized his mistake too late. 

"What's that? I'm a what now?" Eren's messy brown head poked around the corner, teal eyes twinkling in amusement. 

"Shut up and get over here." Levi snapped, his tone coming out not nearly as harshly as he would've liked as Eren nearly skipped to where he was, grinning cheekily. 

"You gotta kiss me twice, don't think I missed that first four lettered offense there." Eren said, earning a snort.

"Yeah, yeah." Levi stood on his toes and dragged Eren down to his height by his collar, and still having to reach as he pressed a chaste kiss to the brat's half smiling mouth. 

"D-Don't hurt yourself, babe." Eren said, trying not to laugh at Levi struggled to reach his lips as he kissed him a second time, roughly. 

"Fuck you." Levi gritted and Eren laughed as he was pulled down for a third kiss.  
_______________________________________________  
A couple more days passed much like this, and it was grating on Levi's nerves. Not only was Eren holding out surprisingly well on his end by not kissing him of his own accord (well, except for that one night, but Levi admitted that his 'accidental' brush by Eren's groin in the kitchen was his fault) and damn, did it make Levi want to curse like a sailor, preferably in their bedroom.

Levi hadn't taken into account that this meant no sex. And judging by Eren's worsening mood, neither had he. They weren't overly horny like teenagers, but they had amazing sex that they never tried to deprive themselves of until now. 

So, Levi surmised that it was definitely not on purpose when he let loose a string of curses as he somehow managed to burn the pasta he tried to cook for dinner one night. 

Eren smirked as he flicked the fire off on the stove, leaning against the counter and clicking his tongue at Levi. "Babe, I cook, you clean. You're upsetting the balance here. And our smoke alarms." He commented as Levi went over to open the kitchen window. 

"Shut up. Pasta's fucking boring, anyway." 

"Wow. I'll keep that in mind. Is there any particular reason we're not locking lips right now? Because my ears are burning and my mouth is lonely." Eren said, waggling his eyebrows. 

With an annoyed growl, Levi yanked Eren down by the back of his neck and smashed their lips together. This time Eren's hands found their way to Levi's hips, leaning down to get a better angle. 

Eren moaned lightly as Levi's tongue entered his mouth with no warning, wrestling with his own relentlessly. Levi's hands were in his hair, and his scent was filling his nose and god, did he always taste this good?

Eren backed him against the counter, hands tightening on Levi's hips as he kissed him deeply, running his tongue along the roof of Levi's mouth just like he liked and making him shudder in response. 

Levi bit back a groan of disappointment as Eren pulled away, their lips disconnecting with what he wished was a satisfying smack, his breath catching as he saw Eren's pupils blown wide with lust for the first time in days, his breathing heavy.

"I think...that should do it. I'm gonna order a pizza, so you should probably read that burnt mess on the stove it's Last Rites or something, before it's too late." Eren said breathily, biting his lip and forcing himself away from Levi and into the other room. 

Levi glared at his semi-hard on as if personally offended by it. Damn. That fucking brat has more self control than he thought.  
____________________________________________________

They both knew a breaking point was on the horizon, but neither of them expected it to happen when it did.

They were at a bar with some friends, a mix of Levi's and Eren's. Armin, Erwin, Hanji, Jean, Bertholdt and Reiner, plus a few more. Eren was at the circular table with Levi on his right, and Jean on his left-oh, the joy he felt at that.

"Aye, we haven't seen you guys in fer-forever!" Jean hiccuped, having already downed a fair amount of alcohol even before he got here-and they had been here for thirty minutes already. Eren grimaced in disgust as Jean leaned into him, sighing dreamily. 

"Ugh, get off me. You weigh a horse ton." Eren said, shoving him away as Marco chuckled on Jean's other side, steadying his swaying boyfriend. 

"F-Fuck you, Jaeger, you know you wanna tap this. Too bad, 'cause 'iss is all for Marco, and your ass is way too skinny for me." Jean slurred, making Marco blush. 

Eren rolled his eyes in annoyance, about to retort but Levi beat him to it. 

"Shut it, you fuck. Eren's ass is a god damn masterpiece." Levi said bluntly, taking a swig of his beer all casually before his eyes widened in realization of what he said-the curses, that is. He could give a shit about his comment on Eren's fine ass, that was the truth.

Hanji burst into loud laughter, Erwin looked highly amused and the rest of the table snickered at Eren's resulting blush, besides Jean, who was grumbling as his boyfriend chuckled and rubbed his back.

"That's three! Three, Levi, and no you aren't getting out of it just 'cause we're in public." Eren said hastily, and Levi groaned. 

"Whatever, get over here, brat." Levi said, leaving out the 'shitty' just barely.

Their friends watched on curiously as Levi pressed one, two, and-oh, this one's a little-okay, three kisses on Eren's lips. 

"What was that about?" Armin said, asking the question on everyone's lips. Levi grunted and sat back in his chair under the guise of disinterest, while really he was trying to avoid jumping Eren's bones in the middle of a bar. 

Eren laughed a bit, smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh, nothing, it's a long story. I'm, uh, i'm gonna go grab another drink. You want anything, babe?" Eren said, leaning down to press a kiss to Levi's cheek.

"No. Fucker." Levi replied shortly, earning a laugh, but silently grateful for the free curse pass-he definitely need the slight tension reliever after that display.

Eren meandered over to the bar, ordering a beer and taking a deep breath to clear his head. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out with this little game. He loved to get under Levi's skin, but not nearly as much as he loved getting up close and personal and just on Levi's skin. 

"Hey there. You alone tonight?" 

Eren blinked as he looked over at the man who had sidled up to him, an average looking brunette with clear as day intentions in his eyes. 

"Nope, just waiting on a beer so I can get back to my friends and my boyfriend." Eren said simply, putting extra emphasis on the boyfriend part.

"Oh, that's too bad. Well, we could still have some fun, if you wanted." The guy said, shifting a little closer. Eren leaned away just enough to send a message to the guy that no, he did not want, and drummed his fingers impatiently on the bar as he waited for his beer. 

"Hey, c'mon, i'm sure that sweet ass would feel great wrapped around me," the guy leered, and Eren was about to channel his inner Levi and tell him to kindly fuck right off when he felt a rough grab at his ass. 

"Hey, the fuck-" Eren started furiously, but before he could get any further a pale hand grabbed the one on his ass and wrenched it away. 

Eren looked over in surprise and relief at Levi, who slid his arm around Eren's waist possessively and trained an absolutely murderous glare on his groper. 

"Is there something I can help you with, you absolute piece of shit?" Levi said, his voice low and cool and his tone dangerous. 

The guy sneered and backed away from what would obviously be a very one sided fight, shooting Eren a look to which he received a glare. "Whatever. Coulda had some fun, you know." 

Eren snorted, but Levi was far less amused as he stepped between them and turned his back to the now retreating pervert. 

"Tch. That's one load that should have been fucking swallowed, that's for sure," Levi griped, still looking pissed as he pulled Eren closer by his waist. "Your ass sure is getting a lot of attention tonight, isn't it?" 

Eren shook with laughter, leaning forward and burying his face in the crook of Levi's neck. "God, I love you. Curse as much as you fucking want, as long as you give my ass the only attention it actually wants tonight." 

Levi growled low in his throat, biting gently at Eren's available earlobe and making him shiver before whispering hotly, "Fuck, yes." 

Eren just about lost it and came in his pants in the middle of a bar that night.  
______________________________________________

Levi fumbled with the key to their apartment as Eren kissed and nipped at his neck, pressed flush against him from behind. He almost dropped it when Eren sucked at the sensitive spot behind his ear. 

"Fuck, let-lemme get the damn door open, horny br-ah," Levi gasped harshly as Eren's hand sneaked around to his front and fondled his dick through his slacks. Levi gritted his teeth and finally shoved the key in the lock and turned, shoving Eren into the apartment and kicking the door shut with his foot. 

Eren didn't have time to blink before Levi was on him, shoving him roughly against the wall and kissing him passionately, breathlessly. Their mouths connected and disconnected repeatedly in the feverish kiss, Levi's hands formed tight fists in his shirt and Eren's hands gripped Levi's hips. 

Eren gasped away from the kiss as Levi ground their crotches together, hard, in a slow but consistent up and down motion. "God, f-fuck, Levi-!" Eren choked as Levi rutted against him so hard he was thudded against the wall again and again and again. 

Levi's hands came around and gripped Eren's ass, firmly pressing their crotches together in one last long, hard thrust before stopping completely, his breathing shaky. "Eren," Levi breathed, a slight tremor to his tone. "Bedroom. Now."

Eren whimpered at the sound of his voice and they made it to the bedroom in record time, a trail of clothes following them from the entryway leaving them both in their underwear by the time they were at the bed. 

Levi pushed Eren backwards until his knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell back, propping himself up onto his elbows just in time to meet Levi's bruising kiss. 

The kiss was so hard his elbows gave out and he was pressed fully against the mattress, one of Levi's hands running through his hair and the other gripping his dick through his underwear. 

Eren panted heavily as Levi kissed down his neck sucking little bites and marks here and there all the way to his chest, where he stopped at a nipple. He looked up at Eren with a devilish look in his eyes before stiffening his tongue and flicking it relentlessly against the nub. 

"A-Ah! Levi, shit, you-gh ah!" Eren gasped and choked incoherently, his nipple now being nipped at gently while he was stroked through the cloth of his underwear. Eren let a out a guttural moan as Levi finally stripped him of his under wear with one hand, now gripping his bare cock. 

Levi sat up, eyes dark with lust as he shed that last piece of clothing on himself. His jaw clenched at the sight before him, Eren flushed red all the way down to his neck, his lips wet with saliva and his eyes, fuck his eyes half lidded and changed from teal to a dark green with lust. 

"God, i'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk straight for a week. Is that what you want, Eren? Hm?" Levi said, his voice gruff with desire, running his hands up and down Eren's tan thighs. 

Eren whined with need. "Yes, yes god just-just fuck me already, will you? It's been too damn l-l ah, Jesus!" He was cut off by Levi's hand abruptly jerking him off at rough, fast pace. 

"Ah, ah, ah! L-Levi, stop, i'll- oh, shit!" Eren groaned brokenly as Levi reached over with his free hand to grab the lube and a condom out of the nightstand drawer. He finally slowed his hand, making Eren gasp and pant, running both of his hands through his now damp with sweat hair. 

Levi was breathing harshly as well, his cock so hard and throbbing, demanding attention it wasn't getting-yet. Levi let Eren's dick go, ignoring the needy whimper he got in return to squeeze some lube onto his fingers. 

He kept eye contact with Eren as he pressed his finger against his entrance, slowly, slowly sliding it into the tight heat. Levi and Eren's mouths fell open simultaneously, Eren at the sensation of Levi's finger, and Levi at just how tight Eren was.

"Fuck," Levi hissed as Eren positively sucked his finger inside him. 

"A-Another, Levi, please another f-finger, I need you to fuck me." Eren pleaded in between breathy moans. 

Levi grit his teeth and slowly added another, making sure not to hurt his lover no matter how badly they both wanted this right now. He pushed his fingers in and out, scissoring occasionally and relishing the gasps and whimpers coming from Eren that sent heat coiling down his abdomen. 

Once a third finger was easily accepted, he fingered Eren faster and harsher, twisting and pulling his hand as Eren writhed, gripping the blanket with tight fists. 

"Hah, ah! Fuck, fuck, fuck," Eren moaned in rapid succession, and Levi couldn't take it anymore. He removed his fingers and sat up on the bed on his knees, resting back on his calves. He pulled Eren up to straddle him, his ass hovering just over his dick as his knees sat on either side of Levi's. 

Eren cut off whatever Levi was about to say by grabbing the condom and sliding over Levi's dick, watching as Levi's jaw clench almost imperceptibly. Eren shakily grabbed the lube and squeezed some into his hand, spreading it over Levi's cock and jerking him off with it. 

"Eren," Levi warned, his voice gravelly with desire. Eren shivered at that, almost drooling. He positioned the head of it against his entrance, and finally with a shudder, pressed down. 

"God, fuck," Levi hissed out through clenched teeth as he slipped into Eren's heat. Eren could do no more than gasp and let loose a string of high pitched whimpers, trembling all over as Levi filled him up. 

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's naked waist and pressed an open mouthed kiss to his throat, panting as he bottomed out. 

Eren clutched at Levi's shoulders, and realized that now he was drooling a bit, but he couldn't care less at the moment. Still trembling at the amazing sensation, Eren ground down against Levi, not giving him to react and sat up slowly only to slam down again. 

"Agh, fuck!" Levi exclaimed, gripping Eren's hips tightly. 

Eren's mouth fell open in a silent scream, his breathing coming in quick gasps and heavy pants, his fingers raking trails down Levi's shoulders and back. Eren sat up and slammed down again, and again, until he was riding Levi full tilt. 

"Uh, uh, ah, nngh! Hah, L-Levi, fuck!" Eren whimpered and moaned as bounced up and down and undulated on Levi's dick. 

Levi's teeth refused to unclench as he grunted and moaned. The bed shook from the force of their fucking, creaking every now and then. 

Not enough, not enough, Levi's mind chanted, and lurched forward so Eren was on his back with a surprised yelp, the front of his legs pressed against Levi's chest and his knees bent. 

With no pause Levi began fucking into Eren's tight heat, hard, and if the bed was shaking before it was rocking now, the headboard slamming against the wall with the force of his thrusts. 

"Ah, ah, ahn! Levi! Fuck, r-right-right there, god, yes!" Eren shouted, his hands gripping the blanket behind him and his back arched as Levi rammed into his prostate. 

"Fuck, Eren, fuck," Levi growled, gripping the blanket as well as he pounded into Eren so hard he slid a few inches up the bed. 

"AH! J-J-Just like-like that, i'm close!" Eren stammered, his breathing quickening as he teetered on the edge of an orgasm. 

Levi gripped the edge of the mattress above them ane set a merciless pace, pounding and slamming into Eren.

"Fuckfuckfuck, Eren, i'm close too. Come with me, baby, come on," Levi said hoarsely, his chest pressed to Eren's now and going even faster than before.

The slam, pound, slam right into Eren's prostate each time had Eren shouting Levi's name to high heaven. "H-Ha-ah, AH! Levi Levi Levi i'm-ah!" Eren came with an almost violent shudder, his hands gripping the blanket with white knuckles as he arched into Levi. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! E-Eren, jesus-!" Levi's mouth fell open in a silent scream as he rode out his orgasm, his legs quivering and his hands latched onto the mattress in a death grip as he breathed heavily into the crook of Eren's neck. 

"F-Fuck, fuck." Eren said, his voice no more than a shaky whisper as he trembled in the aftermath of the most intense orgasm he'd had to date. 

"We just did. Record breakingly, I might add." Levi said, sounding even more winded than Eren. He pulled out slowly, both of them shuddering at the feeling. Levi tied off the condom and tossed it in the trash before collapsing beside Eren in a breathless heap. 

The sounds of their heavy breathing filled the room, lessening bit by bit. Levi grabbed the washcloth they kept in the nightstand for just such occasions and tenderly began wiping down Eren's abdomen. 

Eren grinned, his eyes closed. "We should hold out on sex more often, if it's gonna be that explosive when we finally do it." He said. 

"Fuck no." Levi said simply, his tone flat and unamused. Eren laughed, making Levi smile slightly as he chucked the rag into the hamper before pressing a kiss to Eren's temple. 

Levi stood on slightly shaky legs, and Eren watched him with a pout. Levi rolled his eyes. "Oi, wipe that ridiculous pout off your face and lift your ass so I can pull the blanket off. It's fucking gross and i'm not sleeping on it." 

Eren did as he was told, still grinning as Levi yanked the blanket off the bed and tossed it in the hamper as well. Eren pull back the top sheet as Levi climbed back into bed with him. As soon as Levi was on his back Eren tucked his head under his chin, pulling the sheet over them and sighing contentedly. 

"Love you, Levi." Eren muttered, pressing a kiss to Levi's naked chest gently. 

Levi grunted, running a hand through Eren's hair and kissing the top of his head. "I fucking love you too, you little shit." 

Eren laughed, lifting his head to press a kiss to Levi's lips softly once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah. I didn't actually go into this intending to write smut, but. Well. Here we are. I am weak. Tell me what you thought, point out errors so I can fix em', and thanks for reading!  
> (!)Also, for people more experience with the way the writing works on this site, could you help me out?  
> I'm going to have a stroke if I have to edit it the way I did this time so it doesn't look like shit on here. It looked fine on WordPad, but as soon as I pasted it to the site, it got rid of all my spacing and indentation and I don't know WHAT happened to my precious italics and sfujfdjfd that is frustrating as ALL fuck. So, if anyone more experienced with this site's writing rubric could help me out, that'd be super mega awesome :D


End file.
